


I Want To See You

by Skellady



Category: GOT7
Genre: Coffee shop owner Jinyoung, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mark is a stressed sleep deprived college student, Markjin centric, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, Side JackBam, Some light angst??, its a mess, lots of swearing, side 2jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellady/pseuds/Skellady
Summary: Its 2:31 A.M.Mark saunters through the narrow streets that would lead him to the new cafe in town, Pepi's Cafe. He walks in for a caffeine boost to study for his upcoming final exam, not expecting to be met with the most beautiful man he's laid eyes on.





	1. Chapter 1

Adjusting his grip on the notes in his hand, he makes his way towards the small cafe that his friend Jackson kept recommending, "They serve the best organic green tea!" Jackson exclaimed the other day, "Oh my God, babe, I understand that you're into that shit, but it's nasty." Jackson's boyfriend, Bambam, yelled from the other room. Jackson pouted at the comment and earned a chuckle from Mark, who was laying on his bed scrolling aimlessly through social media.  
  
Jackson and Mark became friends 3 years ago when Mark decided to move into the college dorms and ended up with Jackson as his roommate. They didn't get along all that great at first, mostly because of how loud and social Jackson was in contrast to Mark. Towards the end of their first year together, they ended up getting a lot closer. Their friendship consisted of a lot of bickering over who got to use their shared bathroom first in the morning, fights over who gets to eat the last piece of pizza, and dragging Jackson out of parties when he would get drunk as hell.  
  
Mark continues making his way towards Pepi's Cafe, he looks down at his watch, it reads 2:31 A.M. He definitely needs some caffeine in him before he gets back to studying for his final, which was in 7 hours. Finally, he stops at the door to the cafe and looks up to make sure he's got the right place. He swings the door open to be swarmed by the fragrant smell of coffee. He makes his way towards the counter to order, waiting for the man standing behind the counter to turn and face him. Mark was too sleep deprived to pay much attention to the man, that is until he turns to face him, THAT is when he actually pays attention. Mark accidentally lets a little squeal slip out of his mouth, followed by a cough to cover it up, _idiot_ , Mark thinks to himself.The man behind the counter had soft brown hair, like the bark of an oak tree, not dark but simply gentle in any light. His eyes were the color of dark chocolate, with a mischievous glint that seemed to reflect the corners of his mouth, which were curled up to form a gentle smile. Mark was taken out of his trance when the man ahead of him cleared his throat. Mark mumbled an apology and collected himself (just a little bit) to order.   
  
The man went ahead and started working on Mark's order, and he couldn't help but steal glances at the man as he carefully prepared the order. He was definitely beautiful and Mark was in no way prepared to see such a handsome person at this time of the night. The man came back with Mark's order, "Good luck on your final exam," he said as he pointed at the notes now bundled up in Mark's arms, "I'm Jinyoung, by the way." The man, now known as Jinyoung gave Mark the softest, most gentle smile. His eyes turning into crescents as wrinkles formed beneath his eyes, the view was breathtaking, that was for sure. "Mark Tuan." replied Mark, now back to his nonchalant state (not really).   
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'll leave you to your studying now, enjoy your drink." Jinyoung pushes the caffeinated drink towards mark, and throws him a small smile as he makes his way into a room in the back.   
  
Mark sits down and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
The next day, his exam goes a lot better than expected, considering all he could think about was the man from the cafe. Jinyoung. All Mark could think about was his smile and the wrinkles that would form when he smiled. "Earth to Mark?" Mark is taken out of his daze by his friend, Yugyeom, waving his hand in front of Mark's face. "The exam really fucked you up this bad?" He said with a chuckle. "Uh, not really. Just tired." Mark throws him a smile as to say ' _please don't interrogate me as I am currently lecturing myself over the fact that I may have a crush on this man that I had like a 2 minute interaction with_ '. Mark and Yugyeom are then joined by Jackson and Bambam, who are showcasing too much PDA. "It's way too early to be around these two," Yugyeom slings his bag over his back so he could get away from this scene as fast as possible, "You know, you don't need an invitation to join us." Bambam teases, and lets out a laugh when he sees the look of horror mixed with confusion on Yugyeom's face.  
  
The day goes by pretty quickly, Mark returns to their dorm to get some sleep before he starts studying again, although his next final is still 3 days away. He wakes up at 2 A.M again, mostly because of how loud Jackson and Bambam are being in the other room, but also because Mark was never able to sleep for too long. He grabs his phone and a jacket and makes his way towards the cafe once again, in hopes of seeing a certain someone.  
  
The cafe was only a 5 minute walk from the dorms. Mark looks up at the green LED sign that read ' _Pepi's Cafe_ ', he takes a deep breath and walks in.

To his disappointment, Jinyoung wasn't standing behind the counter like he'd hoped, instead there was another guy, mullet, dark hair, dressed in all black except for the green apron on top of his clothes. This guy was attractive, Mark wont deny that, but he wasn't Jinyoung. Mark then makes his way towards the counter to order since he couldn't really back out of the cafe now. The guy's name tag read 'Im Jaebum'. Mark orders his usual and waits while replying to Jackson's concerned text as to why Mark left the dorm. 'I am BEYOND betrayed that you left without giving me a hug ;-(' The text from Jackson read. Mark chuckles lightly at his friend who seemed to require attention and love at all times of the day.

Mark looks up to check on his order when he hears the sound of the door of the cafe closing, he turns his head and is met with no other than Jinyoung being followed by a younger male who looked less than happy to be here. Jinyoung looked breathtaking, despite the fact that he was dressed very casually in an over sized pink hoodie and black jeans. Mark felt disappointment creeping up when he averted his gaze to Jinyoung's hands, to notice that he was holding the other boy's hand. Now making his way behind the counter, he yells "Jaebum! Come collect your boyfriend before I throw him out." Mark lets out a sigh of relief knowing that the younger boy has nothing to do with Jinyoung, Jaebum on the other hand looks confused as he watches the scene in front him unfold, despite the confusion, Jaebum looks fondly at his boyfriend and drags him to the back room as he tells Jinyoung to finish up Mark's order. 

Jinyoung then turns around to be greeted by a confused Mark. "Oh Mark! You came back." Jinyoung states and throws Mark the same smile that lingered in his head all day long. "Yeah, I uh, couldn't really sleep. My roommate was loud as hell and I decided to take a walk and ended up here." Mark doesn't notice that he accidentally started ranting. He mumbles an apology before grabbing his drink. Jinyoung lets out a small laugh that has Mark's stomach doing back flips, "It's okay, I understand. I'm glad you ended up here." Jinyoung says with a mischievous smile. "I was supposed to be here an hour ago but waking up Youngjae is an absolute nightmare." He points to the back room. Mark laughs as he imagines the scene in his head, Jinyoung just eventually giving up and dragging Youngjae all the way from his bed to the cafe.

Mark makes his way to one of the booths and sips on his coffee, he tries to steal a glance at Jinyoung, who was previously bickering with Youngjae, only to find Jinyoung looking at him. Mark lowers his gaze back to his phone, hoping that Jinyoung hasn't seen him stealing glances.Unfortunately, Jinyoung did notice the stolen glances, he then makes his way to Mark's booth, "Is that seat taken?" Jinyoung points at the seat opposite to Mark. Mark shakes his head quickly, too quickly. Jinyoung smiles and takes a seat. 

An hour and a half pass by and Mark and Jinyoung are still talking, Mark managed to get over the stuttering and inability to form proper sentences around Jinyoung. It turns out that they actually have a lot more in common than Mark would've thought. Youngjae then approached their booth to ask Jinyoung about some book, and then introduced himself to Mark. "Hello! I'm Choi Youngjae." His smile was very bright and contagious, Mark introduced himself and smiled in return. 

Mark also learnt that Jinyoung actually co-owns this cafe with Jaebum, he dropped out of college because according to him, it was too stressful and useless, they don't teach you anything you would actually need, so he opened his own cafe. Jinyoung is also a year younger than Mark. Jinyoung got to know that Jackson was Mark's roommate, "Ah Jackson! His visits to the cafe are usually the highlight of my day but dear God, does this boy give me a headache sometimes," Mark laughed at that because, same. 

It was 4 A.M now and Mark hasn't noticed how fast time passed by and decided it was time to leave and get some sleep before his first class. "Thank you for hanging out with me, I'm really sorry for taking away so much of your time." Mark apologized before grabbing his phone, "There is no reason to apologize, Mark. I had fun." Has Mark mentioned how nice his name sounds when Jinyoung says it? Because it is really nice. And Mark really likes it. 

Jinyoung walks him to the door and keeps a hand on his back the entire time and Mark tenses before relaxing into the younger's touch. He keeps thinking about holding Jinyoung's hand, but you dont really do that on your second time of meeting someone. They say their goodbyes and Jinyoung waves and gives Mark his best smile as he walks away from the cafe. Mark makes his way back to the dorm with thoughts of a certain cafe owner. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark grabs his jacket and other belongings and makes his way out of the dormitory into the cold night. He unconsciously ends up in front of the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the late update, I'm on vacation and I rarely have wifi :(  
> Note: Italics could indicate Mark's thoughts OR flashbacks/memories.

It’s been five days since Mark has been to _Pepi’s Café_. He was done with his final exams and was now starting his 2 week long break before jumping back into boring lectures and pulling all-nighters. Mark’s day so far involved Jackson and Bam bickering over a series they’re binging while Mark tried to read a book about ‘ _Organic Drinks and How They Benefit Us’_ , which was thrown at his head earlier by Jackson as he yelled “EDUCATE YOURSELF!”.   
  
**A few hours later, 9 P.M;**

Mark grabs his jacket and other belongings and makes his way out of the dormitory into the cold night. He unconsciously ends up in front of the café, so he walks in to grab a hot drink only to be greeted by Youngjae at the counter.

“Hey! Mark right?” Youngjae beams at him, “You haven’t been here in a while, I’m pretty sure Jinyoung mis-“ Youngjae continued until he got cut off by Jinyoung, who appeared out of nowhere and pushed Youngjae into the backroom, “I’ll be with you in a second, Mark!” Jinyoung spoke over his shoulder. Mark smiled and waited for a couple of minutes until Jinyoung made his way back, dusting his apron and fixing it. He flashed Mark his signature smile that always managed to take Mark’s breath away. “Sorry about that, he uh, rambles a lot.” Jinyoung chuckled, “What can I get you Mark?” He continued. “Go out with me.” The words slipped Mark’s lips before he could realize it and he could feel his cheeks burning as he examined Jinyoung’s face shift from a confused look to a smug one. “ _Shit_ , I meant, go out with _us_.” Mark tried to correct himself. “Bambam, Jackson’s boyfriend is throwing a party this weekend, and it would be great if you tagged along? It’d be fun, and I just really don’t want to be alone there because I know for a fact that Jackson and Bam would ditch me.” Mark said rather quickly.

Jinyoung chuckles and fishes his phone out of his apron’s pocket and hands it over to Mark. “Give me your number, I’ll text you later and you can give me all the details. Guess now you have to introduce me to your friends at the party, since you’ve already met these two.” He points towards the back door and Mark assumes that he’s referring to both Youngjae and Jaebum. “Of course.” Mark replies with a small smile as he takes Jinyoung’s phone and types in his number, he leaves the name area blank for Jinyoung to fill as he pleases. “Feel free to bring them with you.” Jinyoung nods. Mark finally places his order and moves into his usual booth, hoping that maybe Jinyoung would join him like he did last time.

To Mark’s disappointment Jinyoung got busy with a few customers, so he decided to just finish his drink and get back to the dorm to catch up on much needed sleep. Just as he was getting up to leave, Yugyeom walks—more like runs—into the café and heads to where Mark is seated. “Sit. _Please_ , I need to get something off my chest.” Yugyeom clasps both of his hands together and pouts at Mark until he gives in to Yugyeom and sits down. “This better be important, I could be sleeping instead. Also, how’d you know I’d be here?” Mark asks and crosses his arms and waits for Yugyeom to speak. “ _Pft_ , yeah right, you totally weren’t here to check out the attractive guy behind the counter.” Yugyeom points at Jinyoung who was carefully rearranging the items displayed on the counter, Mark immediately slaps Yugyeom’s hand down. “Is this how we raised you?” Mark hisses as Yugyeom fakes hurt and rubs at his hand. “Whatever. Jackson and Bam told me you’d probably be here.” Yugyeom groans, “Just let me tell you, and I swear to God if I sense any sort of judgement coming from you I’m going up to the attractive guy to tell him about your crush.” Mark rolls his eyes at that, “I don’t have a crush on him! I just…think he’s cute.”

“Listen to me!” Yugyeom whines. “So, Mark, here’s the thing. I think I may like two people at the same time.” “Mhmm, and?” Mark looks at Yugyeom trying to read him to see where this is going. “And these two people happen to be…dating each other.” Mark chokes on air as he hears that last bit. “Mark! I said no judgment.” At this point Yugyeom was a pouting mess, and Mark couldn’t stop coughing. Jinyoung walks up to their table with a glass of water and hands it over to Mark, whose coughing fit may or may not have gotten worse as he realized Jinyoung was standing right next to them. He grabs the water from Jinyoung and takes a sip.

Mark takes a few seconds to collect himself, “Thank you.” He smiles at Jinyoung hoping that he wouldn’t ask him about what had just happened. “Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked with a concerned gaze. “Yeah I’m fine, thanks again,” Mark replied after clearing his throat.

“This is Yugyeom, one of my friends.” Mark pointed at the sophmore sitting across from him, “ _Best friend_ , actually.” Yugyeom remarked with a smug smile. Mark rolled his eyes at that. “Nice to meet you, I’m Jinyoung.” He threw Yugyeom one of his dazzling smiles. “Nice to meet you, too, _Jinyoung_.” Yugyeom accentuated Jinyoung’s name while smirking at Mark. _Bastard_.

Mark zoned out a little after that introduction as Yugyeom and Jinyoung chatted away. Turns out Yugyeom and Youngjae are both music majors in their sophmore year, so they did see each other often on campus. Mark then glances over to see Jinyoung laugh at something Yugyeom had said, but didn’t really catch what it was. He sighed as he looked over to his phone that was lying on the table, he grabbed it, 10:34 P.M, the time read. He gathered his possessions and turned to Jinyoung, “Text me later, okay? So I’d be able to send you the details for the party.” Jinyoung nods enthusiastically and waves him goodbye as he makes his way out of the café.

He enters his dorm to find Bambam lying on the couch, shoving pretzels into his mouth. “Mark! You’re back.” Bambam tries to say with a mouthful. Mark cringes at that and nods as he plops down on the couch next to Bam. “You live in a luxurious apartment that’s like 2 minutes away from the dorms, yet you want to stay in this shithole?” Mark questions.

“Well, to be fair I only stay here because I love you.” Mark narrows his eyes at that answer. “Okay, fine, I stay here because you’re kind of the responsible adult here and you actually go grocery shopping, so your fridge is always stocked.” Mark didn’t know whether to roll his eyes or chuckle, so he did a mixture of both.

“Uh, speaking of your luxurious apartment,” Mark starts. “No Mark, I’m not letting you move out of the dorms and into my apartment, so stop asking.” Mark pouts but he continues, “It’s not that, but we will continue that conversation later. I may have invited…someone to a party that’s supposed to take place at your house, but I kind of made up that part. So will you please throw one just so I wouldn’t embarrass myself?” Mark bats his eyelashes and hopes that Bambam will fall into his trap. Bambam groans but eventually gives in. “Fine, but Jackson has to handle all the planning and inviting people, that’s his thing, not mine.” Mark squeals and lifts himself up to give Bambam a peck on the cheek, then proceeds to get off of the couch and into his room. Right as he’s closing the door he hears a faint ‘Ewww’ from Bambam. Mark giggles to himself as he lies down on his bed and closes his eyes. He lets out a sigh, recalling today’s events. He’ll get to see Jinyoung out of that café soon, and he’s hell-bent on not embarrassing himself at that supposed party.

Just as Mark’s about to doze off, he hears the buzz coming from his phone nearby. He picks it up to be greeted with a text from an unknown number. Mark smiled (and maybe squealed a little) as he read the text.

**12:22:** _‘Hey Mark! It’s Jinyoung from the café :) Sorry for texting at a late hour, but I’m guessing you aren’t really asleep.’_

Mark doesn’t open the text right away, he just stares at it from his notifications. Once he musters up a reply that doesn’t sound too cheesy or annoying, he hits send.

**12:26:** _‘Hey Jinyoung. Haha, yeah I’m still up, I was about to sleep actually! I’ll let you know about the party details tomorrow since Bambam is a little uhh, busy at the moment. (pls save me from them)’_

Mark places his device on the bedside table, and falls into a dreamless sleep. The last thing he hears is the vibration of his phone that contained one last text from Jinyoung.

**12:37:** _‘I’d invite you over to the café, but you should get some sleep! Goodnight Mark:)’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'll look into them later <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is here. Mark's friends are embarrassing. Jinyoung's friends make a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: mentions of alcohol.

It was the day of the promised party and Mark left the dorm to go grocery shopping since Bambam, Jackson and recently, Yugyeom too, have been raiding his fridge and cupboards for anything edible. The grocery was just a couple of minutes away from the dormitories. He walks in and makes his way towards the coffee aisle. He scans the shelves in hopes of finding his favorite French roast coffee, only to find it at the highest shelf. He gets on his tip toes to reach the bag of coffee, only to lose his balance and fall backwards. Mark shuts his eyes and prepares himself for impact. He waits for the pain to take over his body as a result of the fall. He then waits another second before realizing that there was no pain and he did not fall. What he did feel, was a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist holding him steady.

He carefully opens one eye to take a peek, only to be met with Jinyoung’s face a few inches away from his own. Mark’s eyes widen in shock as he examines the younger boy’s face. The first thing he noticed was Jinyoung’s hair. It wasn’t slicked back the way it always is at the café, it was lying on his forehead in a fluffy mess. Although it was 4 P.M, it looked like Jinyoung had just woken up, but he still looked breathtakingly beautiful. He was flashing Mark an open mouthed smile and Mark was completely lost in Jinyoung’s warm eyes, but he was soon taken out of his daze as Jinyoung cleared his throat. Mark realized he must be a blushing mess at the moment.

Mark steps out of Jinyoung’s embrace and whines internally at the loss of contact. “That would’ve been a nasty fall.” Jinyoung remarked and giggled. Mark laughed nervously as he thanked Jinyoung for saving him from falling on his ass. Jinyoung moves from his spot to grab (very effortlessly) the bag of coffee Mark was aiming for. He hands it to Mark before pouting, “Is my coffee not good enough?” Jinyoung questions. Mark shakes his head a little too vigorously. “Of course not!” Mark slaps himself, internally of course, he’s determined not to embarrass himself in front of Jinyoung any further. “I meant, of course it is! Your coffee is good. Like really good.” Mark chuckled before continuing. “It’s just…knowing that I have coffee at hand to help with the all-nighters that don’t give me the chance to leave my house to grab something from your café.”

Jinyoung let out a laugh that sounded absolutely angelic. Mark didn’t think a sound like this could come out of an average human being. “I was just teasing you, don’t worry about it.” Jinyoung shoves his hands into his pockets. He was dressed in a blue sweater that seemed to be a little too big for him, along with black sweatpants that hugged his body in the right places. Jinyoung was dressed so casually but could still manage to put some models out of business with his looks. “I’ll see you at the party tonight, right?” Jinyoung tilts his head to the side as he asks, _adorable_ , Mark thinks. “Of course, I’ll probably be there a bit before the party starts. Bambam and Jackson shouldn’t be left without adult supervision.” Jinyoung snickers and Mark feels pretty accomplished for making Jinyoung laugh.

After they parted ways, Jinyoung makes it back to his apartment. He’s been living with Jaebum for almost 2 years now. Rent wasn’t getting any cheaper and he needed a roommate so he asked Jaebum. _“Dude, that’s genius. How come your smartass didn’t think of this any earlier?” Jaebum questioned at the time, Jinyoung rolled his eyes._

He walks in and the first thing he notices is the mess in the kitchen. There’s flour everywhere and Jaebum wasn’t anywhere near the mess. Jinyoung narrows his eyes as he scans the rest of the kitchen and living room. He looks over to Jaebum’s room to find two heads poking out from behind the door.

“JINYOUNG! This is Youngjae’s fault I swear! He wanted to bake something for Mark and his friends.” Jaebum yells, still hiding behind the door. Youngjae gasps at his boyfriend’s betrayal. “How dare you throw me under the bus when I just gave you a blow-“ Jinyoung places his hands on his ears and cuts off Youngjae, “Please, Youngjae, how many times do I have to ask you not to discuss your sex life with me.”

“Well, someone has to keep you entertained since both your love life AND sex life are boring.” Jaebum chuckled. Jinyoung groans at the mention of his nonexistent love life. After his last relationship, Jinyoung swore to never date anyone ever again.

_“I’m just going to adopt 4 cats and be happy and carefree.” Jinyoung announced one morning while Jaebum was busy shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. “Youngjae is allerg-” Jaebum tried to reply but was soon cut off by Jinyoung, “Did I stutter, bitch?” Jaebum looked up from his phone, and put on the most offended look he could assemble._

“I’m going to take a shower and get ready for the party. By the time I’m done this mess better be cleaned up.” Jinyoung threatens as he points his finger at Youngjae and Jaebum, who were still hiding behind the bedroom’s door.

**Later that night; 7 P.M**

“Mark! Get your ass out of my lavish bathroom and show us your outfit.” Bambam yells as he knocks on the bathroom door that Mark locked himself in earlier. For some reason, Mark agreed to let Bam dress him for the party. Bambam squealed when Mark accepted without much convincing and ran to grab the most eye-catching outfit he could find in his closet. He handed Mark a pair of very skinny black jeans, along with a maroon silk shirt accompanied with a choker of the same fabric and color. Mark didn’t pay it much attention until he put it on and looked at himself in the bathroom’s mirror. He hasn’t realized how revealing the shirt is until it was on his body.

This outfit was completely out of Mark’s comfort zone as he was used to wearing oversized hoodies along with some ripped jeans or sweatpants, but nothing as revealing as the outfit he’s in right now. After a couple more knocks and curses coming from not only Bambam, but Jackson as well, Mark takes a deep breath and comes out. He glares daggers at both of them as they start whistling at the sight in front of them.

“You better get laid tonight, or I’ll be very disappointed.” Bambam wiggles his eyebrows. Mark groans but he knows there’s no way he could get out of this situation since the party is starting soon. “You invited Jinyoung and his friends right?” Jackson asks, Mark nods and thinks about the fact that he’ll get to hang out with Jinyoung tonight. He was hoping he’d get to know the younger better. “Is he closing the café for today then?” This time, it was Bam’s turn to ask.

“Nah, he has Taehyung, Jimin and Minhyuk taking care of it for today.” Both Jackson and Bambam nod and start dragging Mark into the main room. “Come on, Yugyeom is already here with Jungkook and people will start coming in soon.” The three of them make their way to greet the others.

An hour later, Jinyoung arrives along with Jaebum and Youngjae who were holding hands like the sickeningly cute couple that they are. Jinyoung scans the room that is now filled with people dancing and drinking the night away. He looks to his side to ask Jaebum and Youngjae if they wanted a drink, but he realizes that he was already ditched. He sighs and makes his way to the bar (which was just a long table with a couple of stools placed in front of it). He spots Jackson who is bartending for tonight, so he takes a seat and waits for Jackson to finish up a drink he’s making before talking to him. Jackson then notices Jinyoung and greets him, “Hey dude! You guys made it.” Jackson flashed him a wide smile. Jinyoung smiles and nods. “Have you seen Ma-“ before he could continue his sentence, Mark appears beside him, looking slightly flushed from the alcohol. “Jinyoung!” Mark says in a cute high pitched voice.

“I gave him a couple of shots to loosen him up.” Jackson snickers. Jinyoung then takes a proper look at Mark, sizing him up and inhales sharply. Mark looked too good in that outfit and Jinyoung was trying so hard not to stare. “Looking good tonight, Mark.” Jinyoung leans closer so Mark can hear him over the sound of the music. Mark starts blushing at the compliment, “You don’t look so bad either.” Mark smirked. He didn’t know where this confidence was coming from but he didn’t hate it, so he made a mental note to thank Jackson later. Mark decides to lay off and drink soda instead, just in case the others were too drunk to even walk. Jinyoung on the other hand, was now on his 4th beer? Who’s counting anyways?

Apparently drunk Jinyoung was a giggling mess, a cute one, too. Mark was telling him the story of when he locked Jackson out of their dorm because he broke Mark’s favorite mug, the one that was covered in pictures of his favorite girl group. Jinyoung laughed even harder when he saw Jackson place a hand over his chest, as to show how offended he still is over the incident that happened almost a year ago.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom for a second, alright?” Mark got up, but made sure that Jackson would keep an eye on Jinyoung, who was not in the condition to be left alone around a bunch of strangers. Just as Mark was walking away, he felt a hand hold his wrist. He looked back only to find Jinyoung holding him and pouting. “Maaark, don’t leave me with Jackson.” Mark giggled at how adorable Jinyoung was acting, and made sure to hold this against him later. He then assured Jinyoung that he’ll come back in no time.

Mark makes his way into the corridor that had multiple doors, he tried to remember which door led to the bathroom that he was in earlier, but his head felt hazy. After a minute of contemplating he opens one of the doors, assuming it was the bathroom. He looks up to be met with an appalling view: Bambam was straddling someone on the bed…the person beneath Bambam was definitely not Jackson. The boy under Bambam looks up, _Yugyeom_. Mark recognizes the black-haired boy and gasps in shock. Was Bambam _cheating_ on Jackson?

The last thing Mark hears before retreating out of the bedroom and back into the crowd in the main room was: _“Mark! Wait, let me explain!”_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jinyoung have an eventful night at the party. Mark also tries to forget the sight he walked in on earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update because i rarely have wifi here rip :(

Mark walked as fast as he could, trying not to lose his balance. He made it back to the bar where Jinyoung was holding a glass and Jackson was making drinks for a group of girls, Mark frowns as thought about how Jackson would feel when he finds out about Bambam and Yugyeom. Mark snatches the drink out of Jinyoung’s hands and downs it. Jinyoung looks at him in shock and a little bit of offense. Mark starts walking away but then feels a hand grabs his own. “I’m coming with you.” Jinyoung speaks as he tries to get up but almost falls over. Mark holds him steady. “Aren’t you leaving with Jaebum and Youngjae?” Mark questions and tries to properly hold Jinyoung so he wouldn’t fall. Jinyoung shakes his head.

“I can’t find them. I’ll just take a taxi later.” Mark nods and walks out of the apartment while keeping a steady hand wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist. “Are you okay? You look kind of upset and I can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or if something actually happened.” Jinyoung asks, looking concerned at Mark’s state. Mark lets out a loud sigh. “It’s just, I don’t know how to explain this. I don’t feel like talking about it.” Jinyoung nods as they walk through the street. “You can crash at my dorm if you want. I doubt Jackson would be back tonight.” Mark asks in a low voice and he didn’t expect Jinyoung to hear him, but he smiles at that and nods. “Will you cook something for meee?” Jinyoung asks as he tries to get out of Mark’s grip only to hold both of Mark’s hands. Mark blushes and chuckles nervously.

“I can try, but don’t blame me if you get poisoned.” Jinyoung gasps at that, “You can’t be a worse cook than Youngjae and I, so I’ll risk it.” He then turns back to where he was earlier and wraps Mark’s arm around his waist. As they continue walking back to the dorms, Jinyoung spots a cat behind a bush and plops himself down on the ground as he tries to pet it, Mark snickers at how adorable (very drunk) Jinyoung is, and tries to get him off the ground so they can make it back to the dorm. Mark was definitely a lot more sober than Jinyoung, but his head was still buzzing.

They make it into the dorm after a couple of minutes of Mark fumbling with the keys, trying to unlock the door. Jinyoung walks in and takes a look at the place. Mark gets embarrassed once he realizes how messy their dorm must look, as he didn’t have time to clean up today. “Sorry about the mess. Can’t really help it when I practically live with three children.” Mark giggles but then he scowls as he remembers the sight he walked in on. Jinyoung ignored Mark’s comment and threw himself on one of the couches.

“You know what, I’m not even hungry anymore. I just want to sleep.” Jinyoung murmured, closing his eyes and trying to get comfortable on the couch. Mark let out a soft laugh and called for Jinyoung to follow him into his room so he could give him something more comfortable to sleep in. Jinyoung walks in and sits at the edge of Mark’s bed as Mark rummaged through his clothes to find something that would fit Jinyoung. Jinyoung was a year younger than Mark, but he was taller. Mark hands him one of his big hoodies, but goes into Jackson’s room to search for a pair of sweats or shorts that Jinyoung could wear. After finding one he finds Jinyoung already fast asleep on his bed. Mark smiles at the sight and moves over to cover him with the blanket. Jinyoung hums in satisfaction and Mark realizes that he may not be asleep after all.

“Come on, you need to get changed into something more comfortable.” Mark announces as he hands Jinyoung the clothes he brought. Jinyoung groans and pulls Mark onto the bed. “Just shut up and sleep here.” Jinyoung mumbles with his eyes still closed. Mark’s bed wasn’t really big, but it could still fit two people. However, Jinyoung was close, too close. Mark froze in his spot as felt Jinyoung’s breath on his neck. Jinyoung pries his eyes open to find Mark looking up at the ceiling with his arms over crossed over his chest. He didn’t know what or why he was doing it, but he wrapped his arm around Mark’s torso and tried to get more comfortable. Mark’s breath hitched at how much closer Jinyoung was now. “Hey, Mark?” Mark hummed, not trusting his voice. “Can you kiss me?” Jinyoung questions as he looks up at Mark. The room was dark, with only some light escaping from the half closed door, but Mark was hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t notice how red his face has turned at the question. Mark chuckles nervously and clears his throat. “Jinyoung, you’re drunk as hell. I don’t want you to do something you’d regret later.” Mark says, his voice betraying him by sounding a little worn out. Jinyoung keeps his eyes trained on Mark’s face, or what’s visible of it in the dark. “I won’t regret it. I promise.” Jinyoung raises his pinky and Mark laughs a little at the gesture. Jinyoung sneaks his arm that was previously wrapped around Mark a little higher, until it settles on top of Mark’s crossed arms. He tries to lift himself up and clashes his lips onto Mark’s as his eyes flutter shut, his hand trailing up Mark’s chest. Mark involuntarily lets out a small moan as he shifts closer and wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist for the third time this night. Before the kiss could get any further Jinyoung pulls away a little, gives Mark a peck on the cheek and goes back to his previous position of cuddling Mark. Mark takes a deep breath as his brain tried to process what on earth just happened. There was no way he could get any sleep now that he has felt Jinyoung’s lips against his own. “Goodnight, Mark.” Jinyoung mumbles, Mark says it back and tries to calm down his erratic heartbeat. Mark finally falls asleep soundly some time that night with his arms wrapped around the younger boy.

The next morning Mark wakes up to find Jinyoung still asleep, resting his head on Mark’s chest. Mark grins at the sight and doesn’t help but wonder, what will happen to their friendship? Somewhere along the way, Mark has already acknowledged and accepted his growing crush, but does this mean Jinyoung likes him back? Will Jinyoung even remember the kiss? To take his mind off of this whole situation, he tries to untangle himself from Jinyoung to go to the kitchen and prepare some breakfast. Before he does anything, he grabs a couple of painkillers and a cup of water and places them on the bedside table next to Jinyoung. Mark’s hangover wasn’t so bad, but Jinyoung will most probably have a terrible one. As he walks into the kitchen, his eyes wander to the couch to find Bambam laying on his back with his headphones on. He most probably didn’t hear Mark walking into the kitchen. He wonders if Jackson had found out about Bambam and Yugyeom because first of all, Bambam looks like shit, and he always looks too good, even in the morning. Second of all, he isn’t with Jackson, and those two are usually attached at the hip.

A couple minutes later Bambam notices Mark’s presence in the kitchen and immediately hops off of the couch and walks over to Mark. “Mark, please let me explain? We didn’t want to tell anyone yet and we didn’t know how to tell you.” Bambam tries to get Mark’s attention who was busying himself with cracking some eggs into the pan. “Tell me what? That my best friend is cheating on my best friend with my OTHER best friend?” Mark whispers angrily, not wanting to wake up Jinyoung.

Bambam looks confused for a second before he slaps himself in realization. “You idiot! This is why I asked you to let me explain,” Bam started, and took a deep breath before continuing. “Yugyeom is dating me AND Jackson.” Mark’s eyes widen in shock as he remembers his conversation with Yugyeom at the café the other day. _“So, Mark, here’s the thing. I think I may like two people at the same time.” “Mhmm, and?” Mark looks at Yugyeom trying to read him to see where this is going. “And these two people happen to be…dating each other.”_

Mark should’ve realized who Yugyeom was talking about, “Wait, so Jackson knows about this? And you’re all okay with it?” Mark questions trying to make sense of this whole situation. Bam nods and starts explaining what polyamory is to Mark. “I know what polyamory means, you little shit! I’m just trying to process this. When did Yugyeom confess?” Mark looked back and realized Yugyeom has been hanging around the dorm more often, and would always be cuddled in between Bambam and Jackson on the couch. “Jackson and I liked Yugyeom for a while, but we didn’t know how to tell him or even if we were going to, but then he walked in on us making out on your couch and, well it just happened I guess.” Mark cringes as he recalls all the unfortunate times he had to walk in on Jackson and Bambam, and now it’s probably going to get worse with Yugyeom in the mix. “Well as long as you guys are happy, I’ll be good. I’m glad I didn’t have to chase you around campus to murder you both for hurting Jackson.” Bambam giggles and moves closer to where Mark was almost done with breakfast.

“Enough about us, _please_ tell me you got laid last night.” Right after Bam finished his sentence, Jinyoung walks out of Mark’s room and into the kitchen. “Morning.” Jinyoung spoke groggily, rubbing his eyes. Bambam lets out a loud laugh as he looks in between Mark and Jinyoung. Mark glares at Bam in hopes that he would get the hint and shut up, and maybe leave. “Good morning, Jinyoung. I’m going to go now, Jackson and Yugyeom stayed at my apartment so I’ll go join them. You guys have fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Mark before walking out of the dorm and closing the door.

“What’s he so loud for?” Jinyoung scoffed. “Thanks for the pain killers, by the way.” Jinyoung sat on one of the chairs around the small dining table that Jackson had purchased a year and a half ago. It fit 4 people, and had ugly yellow flowers covering it. Mark smiled at him as he placed a plate with mouthwatering breakfast in front of Jinyoung. “And you claimed to be a bad cook?” Jinyoung mocked. Mark wondered if he remembered the kiss they shared, since he did remember Mark telling him about his culinary skills. “Don’t praise me until you eat it and make it to see another day.” Mark teased as he sat on one of the chairs and dug in. He was starving as he couldn’t finish his lunch yesterday before Bambam dragged him away to get him ready for the party.

Over breakfast Mark and Jinyoung talked about the party, Mark told Jinyoung what had happened with Bambam and why he was upset last night. Jinyoung then showed Mark the texts he received from both Youngjae and Jaebum last night. One of the texts from Youngjae on their group chat read: “ _Jaebum, baby, don’t worry, he probably got lucky ;-)_ ” Mark chuckled as he read it.

They spent the rest of the morning talking about their interests and stories about their friends. They talked about almost everything except for the one thing Mark was waiting for Jinyoung to bring up. The kiss. However, Jinyoung had to leave to go check on the coffee shop and make sure that everything is fine, nothing is on fire, and no one died. Mark frowned as he thought about the fact that Jinyoung didn’t remember the kiss. Mark kept thinking about whether his brain made it up, but he did feel Jinyoung’s lips, he did kiss him. He wasn’t imagining it. He could still feel Jinyoung’s lips against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on twitter and all I do is cry over my faves! @gyeommess


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going to tell him?” A voice asked, probably belonging to Jaebum. “No! Listen, I can’t do this to myself again, okay?” It was Jinyoung’s voice this time.  
> Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, who were they talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry if this has lots of mistakes, I'm updating from a different laptop and I didn't have the time to check for mistakes :(

It has been a whole month since the party. Mark and Jinyoung have only grown closer over time, Jinyoung’s and Mark’s friends have been officially introduced to each other and have been spending plenty of time together. Jackson took a liking to annoying Jaebum and hearing Youngjae’s loud laugh as he watches Jaebum chasing Jackson in the middle of the street. Yugyeom and Jinyoung spent most of their time together bickering over everything, anytime Yugyeom would do something as simple as breathing, Jinyoung would be right there glaring at him. Despite all the bickering, they were both fond of each other even if neither of them would admit to it. Mark didn’t easily let people in, but he felt comfortable around Jinyoung and his friends.  
  
As for Mark’s crush on Jinyoung, it was still stemming and getting worse each passing day. Unfortunately, Jinyoung still hasn’t mentioned the kiss they shared that night, and Mark assumed that maybe Jinyoung was just too drunk to remember. He frowned as he recalled Jinyoung’s soft lips against his own, arms wrapped around one another before Jinyoung pulled away, Mark wished he had savored that kiss. If only he knew it would’ve been the only time he’d get to kiss the younger. However, Jinyoung turned out to like touching and holding the older more than Mark would like. He would casually hold Mark’s hand, rest his head on his shoulder, and hug him whenever he felt like it. Mark definitely didn’t hate it, but it wasn’t really assisting with his feelings towards the younger. Mark’s heart would flutter at the slightest hint of physical contact between him and Jinyoung.  
  
Currently, Mark was sitting on the floor of Jinyoung’s apartment, with Jinyoung sitting by his side as they watched a movie, while the others were scattered in different spots in the living room. Jaebum and Youngjae took up most of Jinyoung’s cherished brown couch that his aunt gave him so they could cuddle. Bam, Yugyeom and Jackson were currently squished on the other small couch that could only fit two people, but none of them would be convinced that one of them had to sit alone, so they were just piled on top of each other, covered in a big blanket that was supposedly bought for one of Jaebum’s cats, but the trio claimed it for the night.  
Jaebum and Jinyoung managed to trick the younger four into watching ‘A Walk to Remember’, telling them that it was one of the best romance movies out there, so as the saps they are, they agreed to watch only to end up bawling when the female lead died of leukemia. The trio got off the couch and attacked the two masterminds while Youngjae just sat in the corner of the living room crying while looking at pictures of his dog, Coco to make him feel better. He would cry a little and then coo at a picture, then go back to crying.  
  
While the boys were still arguing and crying over the movie, Mark started feeling drained and couldn’t resist when sleep pulled him in. After what felt like a few minutes to Mark, he woke up from his unexpected nap. He scanned the living room and found that there was no one. His friends must have gone home and didn’t want to wake him up. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and heard indistinct chatter coming from somewhere close, most probably from Jaebum’s room as it was closer to the living room. He didn’t want to eavesdrop but their voices grew to be a little audible to Mark, and he couldn’t make out much at first but it was much clearer now.

  
“Are you going to tell him?” A voice asked, probably belonging to Jaebum. “No! Listen, I can’t do this to myself again, okay?” It was Jinyoung’s voice this time.  
Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, who were they talking about? Jinyoung took a deep breath and continued, “I can’t put myself or YOU in that situation again.” Jinyoung’s voice was slightly lower and softer. Jaebum sighed and asked, “How do you know that this time will be like the last? It’s obvious that you like him, so why won’t you just admit to it?” Jaebum finished, and Mark’s face fell. Jinyoung liked someone. Is that why he didn’t mention the kiss or did he really not remember it? Before Mark could delve deeper into his intrusive thoughts, he heard footsteps coming his way, so he closed his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep so Jinyoung wouldn’t know that he overheard their conversation. He hears Jinyoung sighing and could already imagine a stressed Jinyoung standing there, with one hand on his hips and the other running through his brown strands. Mark slowly opened his eyes, trying his best to look like he just woke up. He was definitely right about Jinyoung’s stance.  
  
“Where did everyone go?” Mark questions as he looks up at Jinyoung, his voice still hoarse and rough. He tried to cover up the frown that was itching to make its way onto his face at the information he just overheard. Jinyoung smiles at him, and Mark can’t figure out if that was a genuine or forced smile. He was still trying to keep up with the fact that the guy he likes, most probably likes someone else. “They left an hour ago, I asked them not to wake you up, you looked tired and I didn’t want them to disrupt you.” Mark gave him a sad smile, he loved how caring Jinyoung is, but he hated the fact that there was someone out there that Jinyoung would care for in the way Mark wants.  
  
Mark unlocks his phone, it was 1:31 A.M. _Shit_ , did he really sleep for that long? He gets off of the floor and stretches his arms over his head. “Why are you still awake? Don’t you have work tomorrow?” Mark asks as he walks over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, hoping it would soothe his throat. “I wasn’t tired, and I didn’t want you to wake up and not find anyone around. I also don’t have to go, I own the café and I have employees, remember?” Jinyoung answers as he makes his way to where Mark is standing and attempts to fix his bedhead. Mark subtly moves away to avoid Jinyoung’s touch. “I should probably leave, I have a class early in the morning.” Mark lies, Jinyoung looks at him in confusion. “Aren’t you off tomorrow though? It’s Saturday.” Mark curses at himself for not coming up with a better excuse.  
  
“Oh. That’s right, slipped my mind I guess.” Mark chuckles nervously. Jinyoung walks over and starts dragging Mark into his room. “Come on, try to get some more sleep, an hour and a half isn’t enough sleep, don’t try arguing your way out of this.” Mark realized there actually was no way out of this now, so he gives in. Jinyoung grabs some clothes from his closet and hands them to Mark. “Go get dressed, I’ll be waiting for cuddles, I haven’t gotten any since the night of the party.” Jinyoung voiced with a smile and Mark froze in his spot. Mark wasn’t in bed the morning after the party and the cuddling happened right before and after the kiss, which means Jinyoung wasn’t supposed to remember much of that. Jinyoung seemed to notice his slip up, but before he could say anything Mark was already making his way out of the room, tears welling up in his eyes. Jinyoung knew about the kiss. Jinyoung also promised him he wouldn’t regret it. _Lies._  
  
“Mark, please let me explain!” Jinyoung yelled as he ran after Mark who was now trying to unlock the main door to leave. He felt a hand grabbing his upper arm. “You knew! You knew about it and made me think you were too fucking drunk to remember.” Mark felt furious, upset and stupid all at once, God, how was he so stupid? He should’ve known something like this would happen. “Fuck, okay. Yes I knew, okay? I just…I couldn’t tell you that I remembered it.” Jinyoung held his head with both of his hands. “You told me you wouldn’t regret it, Jinyoung. YOU initiated the kiss.” At this point Mark didn’t bother with stopping the tears streaming down his face.  
  
Jinyoung didn’t know how else to act at this moment. He didn’t expect to slip up. He said the first thing he could come up with. “Fine. I did regret it. I couldn’t mention it to you because I regretted it. I can’t see myself with you in a romantic way.” Jinyoung immediately felt like shit after he uttered those words, and his heart broke at the sight of Mark who know looked even more hurt than before. “I can’t believe you right now.” Mark said in between sobs. He couldn’t look at Jinyoung right now. He looked around in his pocket and grabbed the car keys Jackson left with him and made his way out. Why was he upset anyways? Jinyoung was drunk and he didn’t mean it right? Jinyoung likes someone else anyways. He got into the car and fumbled with the keys as he tried to unlock the car and made his way out of the parking lot. He looked behind and realized Jinyoung wasn’t following him. Jinyoung truly didn’t care about him.  
  
Mark didn’t know where he was heading, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to go back home and confront his friends, who know of his crush on Jinyoung. He didn’t want them to pity him. What made this situation even worse was the fact that despite everything Jinyoung had just said to him, he couldn’t bring himself to hate him. He told Mark right to his face that he regretted it. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel out of frustration. Mark’s vision was blurred with tears and he couldn’t stop them. How was he supposed to look Jinyoung in the eyes now? What about their friends? Mark was in no way focusing on the road, with his tears and thoughts taking over.  
  
He was driving so fast he couldn’t even be bothered to stick to the speed limit. A loud horn blaring took Mark out of his trance and knocked him into unconsciousness.  
  
                                                                         ________________________________________________________________  
  
  
“ _Hello, is this Mr. Wang?_ ” Jackson heard on the other end of the phone call. “Yes, who is this?”  
“ _We’re calling from Sloan Hospital. Mark Tuan was admitted earlier. He was in a car accident. He has you, Mr. Jackson Wang, as his emergency contact._ ”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jinyoung’s brain processed the information, he suddenly couldn’t formulate a single thought. Mark was in an accident. Mark was hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update because I most probably wont be able to update for the next week or two :(

**5:32 A.M**  
  
Jinyoung was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. How had he managed to fuck up one of the best things that happened to him in a long time? He and Mark were getting closer, and he had made new friends. God, he really enjoyed Mark’s company. He found Mark attractive from the first time he entered _Pepi’s Café_ , but he expected the attraction to be a one-time thing. He was so wrong. His feelings for Mark were blossoming and he couldn’t do anything to stop them. He had kissed Mark because he wanted to, but he had been so selfish and terrified afterwards. He couldn’t tell Mark he remembered no matter how much he wanted Mark’s lips back on his own. Jinyoung didn’t want to ever let his guard down after his last relationship, but Mark was unknowingly breaking down Jinyoung’s walls, and for the first time in a while, Jinyoung didn’t mind it so much.  
  
He couldn’t sleep. He kept seeing Mark’s hurt face and couldn’t help the tears that were threatening to fall. Jinyoung was lost in his thoughts until his ringtone grabbed his attention. It was Mark’s choice, he had chosen it for him when they went out for dinner at the new Japanese restaurant in town last week. _“Did you really just make ‘Shoot me by Day6’ my ringtone?” Jinyoung asked and Mark giggled in response_. Who would be calling at this time anyways? He sniffles as he checks his phone. Jackson W., the caller ID read. Why would Jackson be calling at 5 in the morning? Did Mark tell him about their argument? Was Jackson going to beat Jinyoung up for hurting his bestfriend? He gulped and answered the phone call.  
  
“ _Hey, Jinyoung?_ ” Jackson asked, he sounded stressed and frantic. “Is everything okay? Wh-where’s Mark?” Jinyoung questioned. “ _No, Jinyoung. Mark was in an accident_.” Jackson words came out a little choked, probably trying to stifle a sob. When Jinyoung’s brain processed the information, he suddenly couldn’t formulate a single thought. Mark was in an accident. Mark was hurt. When Jackson didn’t get an answer, he continued, “ _P-please just come here I don’t know when we’ll be able to see him._ ” Jinyoung nodded, even though he knew Jackson couldn’t see him. Jinyoung asked Jackson for the location of the hospital as he hurriedly put on a random shirt and walked out of his apartment. He didn’t bother putting on something to keep him warm, he just wanted to see Mark and make sure that he’s okay. _Please be okay_. Jinyoung took a taxi to the hospital, and throughout the whole ride the only thing he could think of was ‘ _This is all your fault_ ’.  
  
Jinyoung paid the driver and ran into the hospital’s reception. The receptionist led him into a waiting room where Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom were seated. They all looked distraught and worried. Jinyoung felt like shit as he realized that if he just told Mark the truth, this wouldn’t have happened. Mark would be well and happy, he would’ve been with Jinyoung right now, they would’ve cuddled and slept peacefully, they would’ve woken up the next day and made breakfast together. He sat beside Bambam who offered him a small smile and squeezed his hand. He stared at the blank white wall in front of him and took a deep breath. He could feel the tension and anxiety bubble up as he stared blankly. _Please be okay, Mark._  
  
A bit later, Jaebum and Youngjae join the rest in the waiting room. Youngjae looks like he’s on the verge of tears, and Jaebum was trying his best to calm him down by rubbing his back. Jinyoung was just a mess at this point. His hair was sticking up in every direction, he looked exhausted because of the lack of sleep, and he wasn’t even dressed properly. Jaebum whispers something into Youngjae’s ear and Youngjae nods. Jaebum then gets up and signals for Jinyoung to follow him. They make it away from the waiting room and Jaebum gives Jinyoung a look over before he asks, “How are you holding up?” Jinyoung sighs and shakes his head, trying to stop the tears from falling. “This is all my fault, Jaebum. I should’ve listened to you guys.” Jinyoung sniffled and tried to regulate his breathing. Jaebum wrapped Jinyoung in his arms and squeezed him. Jaebum rarely hugged anyone that wasn’t Youngjae but he would always be here for his best friend, he always was there to comfort Jinyoung through everything. Jinyoung let the tears stream down his face as he clung to Jaebum. “I lo-love him.” Jinyoung choked out in between sobs, Jaebum didn’t react to Jinyoung’s confession because it was already obvious, and it was about time Jinyoung realized his feelings. Jaebum had one hand wrapped around Jinyoung and the other at the back of his hair. That gesture always managed to soothe him a little bit. They stay like that until Jinyoung was ready to pull away to go back to the others.  
  
Later that day, the doctor let them know about Mark’s injuries and how he’s currently doing. According to the doctor, Mark had broken a couple of ribs and dislocated his shoulder. He’s currently stable but they had to keep an eye out in case his organs, or more specifically his lungs, start failing. The doctor said that one of the broken ribs could’ve punctured his lung but they couldn’t be sure for now. They were allowed into Mark’s room and Jinyoung couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his lips, quickly covering his mouth as he saw Mark lying helplessly on the hospital bed. Jackson put a comforting arm around Jinyoung and pulled him into his embrace. Jinyoung thought about what would happen once Mark’s friends find out about what Jinyoung had done to their best friend. He shoved those thoughts away and tried to think about Mark. He’s going to get better. He had to get better.  
  
**11:12 P.M, that same day;**  
  
Jinyoung made the others go home to eat, shower and get some rest. He tried his best to convince them that he’ll watch over Mark until they were back. Everyone agreed eventually except Jackson who refused to leave Mark’s side. He knew Jackson and Mark were extremely close, no doubt about that, but he was still very happy to see how much Jackson cared for Mark. He kept thinking back to all the stories Mark had told him about Jackson, about their arguments and how they would immediately make up, not being able to stay mad at each other. Or how Mark had to be there for moral support when Jackson was trying to flirt with Bam at a party. According to Mark, Bambam was supposed to be a one night stand but Jackson swore it was love at first sight and wouldn’t let go of Bam, kept showering him with affection and cheesy pick-up lines until he agreed to date him a few weeks later. Jinyoung smiled at the memory and thought about how fond Mark looked whenever he talks about his friends.  
  
Jackson walked out of the room to use the bathroom and Jinyoung took this chance to shift his chair closer to Mark’s bed and held his hand. Jinyoung sniffled before he raised Mark’s hands and kissed his knuckles. “I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so sorry I was an idiot. I’m still an idiot. I’ve only known you for a couple of months but it feels like I’ve known you for years. And I couldn’t help but fall for you, Tuan.” Jinyoung chuckles and takes a deep breath before continuing, “I love hearing your laugh, and I mostly love being the person who makes you laugh. I love being around you even when we sit in absolute silence. I love hearing you talk about our stupid friends. I don’t even know if you can hear me right now but I’ll keep talking and apologizing.” Jinyoung gave Mark’s hand a squeeze. “Please, be okay. Not just for me, but for all of our friends. I’m sorry. I wish I told you how I truly felt about you. Please make it through so I can tell you how much I love you.” He kissed Mark’s hand one more time.  
  
He was about to sink back in his chair until he hears a different kind of beeping coming from Mark’s machines. Mark was coding. Fuck no. Jinyoung throws the door open in a hurry and yells for a nurse or a doctor for help. One of the nurses who walked into the room yells ‘ _CODE BLUE IN 209_ ’. Jinyoung watches in fear as a couple of nurses along with a doctor rush into the room to resuscitate Mark. “Don’t fucking die on me, Mark!” Jinyoung yells, his voice coming out a little croaked, tears streaming down his face as he gets dragged by one of the nurses into the waiting room. Jinyoung moves backwards until his back hits the same white wall he stared at when he first arrived, and sank down onto the floor as he sobbed and mumbled, “Mark, p—please.”   
  
All Jinyoung could hear was the chaotic situation inside the room as the doctor yells ‘ _Charge to 200!_ ’ and then the sound of the doctors shocking Mark. Jinyoung clutches his head and his thoughts start to race. This is all my fault. When Jackson comes back, Jinyoung was still on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, mumbling incoherently to himself. He was in no way able to answer Jackson’s questions as he kept asking Jinyoung about what happened, it was until one of the nurses explained the situation to Jackson and tried to calm down Jinyoung.   
  
The doctor finally walks out to update both Jackson and Jinyoung. “He’s stable for now, but we have to keep an eye on him for the next couple of days, until he’s conscious.” He explains and walks away after Jackson thanks him. Jinyoung was about to start panicking and he did NOT want Jackson or anyone else to see him. He couldn’t face Mark. He told Mark he regretted the kiss and Mark got in an accident. He confessed his feelings out loud and he starts coding. Jinyoung just assumed he was a dose of bad luck when it came to Mark. He got Mark into this whole thing in the first place. If he walks away now Mark will never know about Jinyoung’s feelings. Mark could move on and find someone better. Someone who isn’t a coward, someone who isn’t afraid of love. And that is exactly what Jinyoung does, he walks out of that corridor, ignoring Jackson’s concerned gaze. He just walked out on one of the few people who love and care for him truly. He knew he couldn’t go back home while Jaebum and Youngjae were there so we wandered around aimlessly. _Mark deserves better_ , he tried to convince himself

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole car crash idea made it into this story because of my bestfriend's help so thANK YOU <3  
> Also I'm sorry if this is like medically inaccurate asdshgf. The angst will be over soon! Only 2 chapters to til the end :')
> 
> Find me on twitter: @gyeommess


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung faces a ghost from his past, and a conscious slightly angry Mark.

**2 Days after the Accident**

Jinyoung was currently holed up in the café’s storage room. Mark had regained consciousness yesterday and Jinyoung never felt more relieved…until he realized the situation he was in right now. Jaebum and Youngjae took the last two days off to stay by Mark’s side. Jinyoung hasn’t seen Mark since he coded, he just wasn’t brave enough to face a conscious Mark. Both Jaebum and Youngjae keep him updated by sending him multiple text messages throughout the day, such as: ‘ _He’s doing better! He hates hospital food so Jackson brought him his favorite soup._ ’ Or ‘ _He just tried getting out of bed to smack Bambam for making a stupid joke lol_.’

Those texts made Jinyoung’s day better, knowing that Mark was doing better and was healing. There was the occasional text from his friends that read: ‘ _Are you really not going to come see him?_ ’ But Jinyoung would divert the attention away from that topic. He wanted to ask if Mark has mentioned him or if he had mentioned the argument that led to this situation but he was too scared of the answer.

He finally walked out of the storage room and back into the café to help out the employees. He knew he looked terrible, he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat but managed to snack on something light so he wouldn’t pass out of exhaustion. He couldn’t face Mark nor could he face the fact that he just lost him and probably his friends too, the ones he’s grown closer to in the last month. He looks up and takes a deep breath, trying not to cry in the middle of his work place. He forces a smile and walks up to the counter to take a customer’s order. The same counter where he met Mark for the first time. He recalls that day, it was way after midnight when Mark walked in. Jinyoung remembered how flustered and adorable Mark was whenever Jinyoung did something as simple as looking at him.

Jinyoung handed a cup of caramel macchiato to one of the customers, right as he turned back to the counter to take another order, he was met with someone he had never wanted to see ever again. Standing right in front of him was his ex-boyfriend, Minho, with a smug smile. Jinyoung was boiling with anger at this point. He didn’t want anything to do with this man. The man who took away two whole years of his life and left him when Jinyoung dropped out, telling him that he was a failure who wasn’t going to make it anywhere in life. On top of that, Minho had cheated on him, only to be caught red-handed by Jaebum at a club. That ended with Minho getting a bruised jaw and a broken nose.

Jinyoung didn’t want to deal with him so he called out for Taehyung to take his order. “Jinyoung, wait!” Minho called out before Jinyoung could make it into the back room. Jinyoung huffed and turned around to face the man who broke his heart. “I don’t want to speak to you, or even breathe in your direction. Just get your order and get out of my café.” Jinyoung spoke with a stern tone. It took him so long to move on, and he sure as hell wasn’t joking around now. Minho was his first love and Jinyoung hoped it would be the last. He didn’t want to fall in love ever again, that was until Mark entered his life and flipped it upside down. Minho let out a laugh that Jinyoung has grown to hate, “How nice of you, I was coming here to apologize and maybe win you back but I guess you’re still as stubborn as you were before.” Minho replies and crosses his arms. “I see Jaebum isn’t around, did he get bored of you too?” Minho snickered. Jinyoung has had enough at this point, he couldn’t stand looking at him without feeling furious. “First of all, I am not some fucking toy, you can’t _‘win’_ me back you trashcan.” Jinyoung was seething with rage. “Second of all, Jaebum’s whereabouts are none of your business. This is a café, get your shit and walk out.” Jinyoung continued, but before he could hear Minho’s reply, one of his employees, Wonho, makes his way up to Minho. “This man bothering you, Jinyoung?” Wonho asked as he glared at Minho.

Minho looked so much smaller in contrast to Wonho’s built figure. Jinyoung nodded and Wonho took that as a sign to grab Minho and throw him out of the café, Jinyoung followed behind. “This is a respectable café, we don’t serve people like you in here.” Jinyoung said as he turned on his heel and walked back to the counter. Wonho gave him a warm smile and a pat on the back. Jinyoung thanked him and went back to serving the customers.

**5 Days after the Accident**

Jinyoung was just getting more miserable each day, he was lying on the floor of his kitchen trying to think of a way to help him get rid of his feelings towards Mark, but it proved unhelpful as he was in too deep this time. As cheesy as it sounds, Mark managed to trip him and made him fall for him, made him fall for his wide smile and high pitched laugh, made him fall for his soft golden brown locks and warm eyes. The sound of the front door getting unlocked dragged Jinyoung out of his thoughts. He doesn’t budge and remains in the same position as he looks up at the ceiling, seeking answers. Jaebum walks into the kitchen and almost steps on Jinyoung. Jaebum lets out a squeal followed by a string of curses, “Fuck’s sake, why are you on the kitchen floor? I could’ve stepped on you and accidentally killed you.” Jinyoung shrugs at Jaebum’s comment, he didn’t have the energy to give him one of his witty comebacks. “Up, come on. Off the floor.” Jaebum stretches out his hand to help Jinyoung up. He groans but accepts and makes it off the floor.

Instead of sitting on the couch he just lies back down on the floor, but this time in the living room. Jaebum sighs and plops himself next to Jinyoung. “I heard him say that he misses you.” Jinyoung’s ears perk up, he didn’t need to ask who ‘he’ was because he knew Jaebum was talking about _Mark_. Jinyoung’s heart starts racing at the thought of Mark missing him, but he still couldn’t face him. Jinyoung just looks up at Jaebum and back at the ceiling, “Minho was at the café a few days ago.” Jinyoung mumbles, too afraid to look at Jaebum who would probably be furious at the information. “I know.” Jaebum replied casually and twirled a strand of Jinyoung’s hair around his finger. Jinyoung was shocked at how calm Jaebum was being, and at the fact that he knew. Jinyoung looked back to Jaebum waiting for him to continue. “Wonho texted me when he saw him trying to talk to you. I simply told him to take out the trash.” Jaebum chuckled as he ruffled Jinyoung’s hair, a small smile making its way onto his face.

“Is he the reason you don’t want to give Mark a chance?” Jinyoung nods, he loved Mark, but he didn’t want to get hurt again. He didn’t want to hurt Mark either, so he decided to just distance himself from the older. Jaebum speaks up again, and for the first time in forever he actually made sense, “You loved Minho and you thought he loved you too, but you were never sure, his actions didn’t prove his love to you. Mark on the other hand is so obviously in love with you, it’s painful. You love him too, and as cheesy as it sounds, you do complete each other. Both of you are miserable without one another.”

Jaebum finished and got off of the floor, and Jinyoung just thinks ‘ _Fuck it_ ’. He grabs his coat and walks out of the apartment. Once Jaebum made sure that Jinyoung was gone, he calls Jackson and lets him know that Jinyoung is on his way to the hospital. The other four make excuses to leave Mark but reassure him that they’ll be back in a few hours.

Jinyoung walks into the familiar hospital and into the second floor’s hallway. He stares at Mark’s hospital suite for a couple of minutes before taking a deep breath and knocking. “Come in!” He hears Mark’s voice from the inside, he beams at the sound. He missed it so much, he missed Mark so much. He walks in, his brows furrow in confusion as he notices that their friends are nowhere to be seen, his eyes then move to Mark, who looks so much better than the other day. However, Mark’s expression is unreadable. He takes a seat on the chair next to the bed. “Hi…” Jinyoung starts nervously, his voice coming out a little strained. “Hi.” Mark replies and Jinyoung lets out a breath. He thought Mark would ignore him or kick him out but so far he’s relieved. “Listen, I-“ Jinyoung tried to explain but was cut off by Mark, “Did you mean it?” He asked, looking right at Jinyoung, not breaking eye contact for a slight second. “...The kiss?” Jinyoung assumes, “No, the things you said when you were here before I fucking died and came back to life.” Mark snaps. Jinyoung eyes widen in shock, did Mark actually hear his confession? He gulps and starts playing with the hem of his shirt. “I wasn’t completely unconscious, I still heard most of what happened around me. I heard you, and I wanted to believe it so bad. But then you just, ran off.” Mark continued, his voice cracking. Jinyoung’s face fell, he didn’t know how to explain himself properly to Mark. He wanted Mark to listen to him and trust him again. He just didn’t know where to start.

He cleared his throat and began explaining, “I did mean it, I meant every single word Mark. But I walked away because I thought you deserved better. I put you in this situation, if I had just told you the truth the other night this wouldn’t have happened.” Jinyoung was letting the tears flow as he continued, “I didn’t regret that kiss one bit, I was selfish and I didn’t want to acknowledge my feelings for you. You broke my walls, walked in and made my heart your bitch.” Mark chuckled at that last part but tried to cover it up with a cough afterwards. “I got hurt so bad in my previous relationship, I never really talk about it with anyone except for Jaebum because he was there and he witnessed everything.” Jinyoung then proceeded to tell Mark the whole story about Minho, the cheating, the emotional abuse, everything up until the encounter at the café. At some point while Jinyoung was retelling the story, Mark grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and entwined their fingers.

“I can’t believe I was so stupid. I wish I told you how much you meant to me earlier. I wish I hadn’t fucked up like this. I don’t even think you’d want me after all of this. Who would?” Jinyoung wiped away his tears with his free hand, and then he suddenly feels someone pulling him forwards. Mark adjusts himself, and cups Jinyoung’s face. Mark was warmly smiling at him with tearful eyes. One second he’s lost in Mark’s smile, the next second Mark pulls his face closer and pecks his nose then his lips as if to test the water, he then captures Jinyoung’s lips with his own into a slow, passionate kiss. Jinyoung’s mind and heart were racing, he could barely remember how their first kiss went because of how drunk he was, but this kiss was definitely more meaningful for both of them. Jinyoung shifted closer and placed his hand on Mark’s neck as the other hand unconsciously gripped his thigh, Mark whined and deepened their kiss. Jinyoung never thought he’d get to kiss Mark ever again, so he was savoring the moment up until he heard a squeal and someone clearing their throat. He frantically pulls away from Mark to look at the intruders. Jackson, Bam, Youngjae and Jaebum and were standing at the doorway, Bambam was clinging onto Jackson with his jaw dropped, and Jaebum placed a hand to cover Youngjae’s eyes. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at that, Youngjae may look innocent but he was the farthest thing from that. A few seconds later, Yugyeom walks in with an Iced Choco and looks around at everyone, “What? What’d I miss?” He asks and everyone in the room bursts into laughter.

Jinyoung averts his gaze back to Mark, he smiles at him and goes back to holding his hand while their friends chatted. Jinyoung decides that maybe this isn’t so bad, maybe he and Mark could be happy together. For the first time in a while, Jinyoung actually loved someone truly, and that person loved him back. This time around, Jinyoung wasn’t afraid of falling in love, as long as he was falling for Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter till the end! Thanks for reading <3


	8. Chapter 8: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Mark and Jinyoung's journey.

It has been two weeks after Jinyoung has gone to visit Mark in the hospital and clearing things up. Mark was discharged and brought back home, Jinyoung offered to let him stay at his apartment so he could make sure he’s fed and taken care of until he’s recovered completely but Mark declined politely, telling him that he didn’t want to bother Jinyoung and his roommate since they have work.  Jackson and Bambam took shifts in taking care of Mark and making sure he had everything he needed. Yugyeom had exams so he couldn’t help around as much, however, when he had some free time he would just shower Mark with hugs and kisses, Mark would playfully push him away.

Jinyoung visited Mark a lot, accompanied with food or coffee. They enjoyed each other’s company and things were definitely less awkward, and although they did kiss back at the hospital, it was never repeated later.  Jinyoung didn’t know what his status with Mark is at the moment since Mark didn’t really say anything after Jinyoung’s explanation at the hospital. Had Mark kissed him to shut him up? Or maybe out of pity? Was that Mark’s way to nicely let Jinyoung know that he doesn’t see him in a romantic way anymore?

Jinyoung sighed as he looked down at his watch, 2:44 P.M. He made his way up to Mark’s dorm and knocked on the door. He wanted to ask Mark about his feelings towards him, but he didn’t want to break the peaceful bubble they’re in right now. He loved being around Mark, he loved eating with him while watching Mark’s favorite gamers streaming his favorite games, and he loved staying up with Mark, laying on the bed in the dark as they whisper to each other about their pasts, their future, their dreams. The door swung open, extracting Jinyoung out of his thoughts, and revealing a grinning Mark who was only in shorts. Jinyoung gulps as he took in the sight in front of him, he was well aware of his face changing color as Mark approached him and pulled him into a tight hug. Mark had his arms wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist, and his head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. At this moment, Jinyoung decided it was a good time to thank whoever was responsible for making him taller than Mark, because this was the most adorable thing ever and his brain wasn’t able to process the situation.

Mark pulled away and dragged him inside, Jinyoung couldn’t control how fast his heart was beating right now. He placed the bag of groceries down on the table and proceeded to arrange every item in its place. Just as he was reaching up to open one of the cupboards, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a back hug. Jinyoung froze in his spot, he slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Mark with a soft smile on his face with his eyes closed. Jinyoung chuckled nervously, his heart fluttering at the gesture. He continued arranging the items with Mark still clinging to his back. After a while Mark eventually pulled away and plopped himself on the nearest chair and let out a loud sigh. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and turned to face Mark, “What’s on your mind?” Jinyoung questions as he crouches down in front of Mark.

“I – I want to kiss you?” Mark stuttered as he played with the bracelet wrapped around his left wrist, a gift Jackson got him two years ago. Jinyoung grinned, “Are you asking me or telling me, Tuan?” Mark playfully nudged him but Jinyoung grabbed Mark and they both fell back onto the floor with Mark lying on top of Jinyoung, his face burning at the proximity. Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate and pulls Mark into a kiss. Their lips moved together gently and slowly as Jinyoung tugged the older closer. Mark deepened the kiss and Jinyoung whined, unable to stop the shivers that ran all over his body. After a while, Mark had to pull away for some much needed air, panting softly as he rested his forehead against Jinyoung’s. He opened his eyes and smiled at the wrecked looking Jinyoung beneath him.

“I,” Mark started, pressing a kiss onto Jinyoung’s forehead, “love,” another kiss to his nose, “you.” And a final kiss on his lips. Jinyoung’s eyes crinkled and his smile was the widest Mark has ever seen. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it back at the hospital. I wanted to be sure that you wanted me just as much as I want you.” Mark continued while caressing Jinyoung’s cheek and brushing his hair away from his face. “Mark,” Jinyoung had tears welling up in his eyes at this point, he didn’t trust his voice but he wanted Mark to know how much he means to him. He wanted to make up for the times when he couldn’t tell Mark how much he loved him or how much he cared about him. “I never thought I would get a second chance at love, mostly because I distanced myself from everyone except Jaebum and Youngjae. But then you came in and I couldn’t believe how easy it was to fall for you. Things between us may feel rushed to others, but not to me. I almost lost you.” Jinyoung’s voice cracked, but he took a deep breath and tried to continue as Mark trailed kisses on his cheeks, neck, jaw and any other place his lips could reach. “I already knew how much I loved you before, but I was in denial. The accident opened my eyes, because we aren’t immortal, we could die any day, any second, and I didn’t want to think about a day where I would lose you before I can tell you just how much I love you, Mark.” Mark wiped Jinyoung’s tears and adjusted his position so he was now lying beside Jinyoung instead of being on top of him.

Mark rested his head on Jinyoung’s chest, and thought back to the last few months. He never would’ve imagined ending up here, lying on the kitchen floor cuddled up with his lover. “Be mine.” Mark spoke as he looked up at Jinyoung who was now beaming. Jinyoung immediately cupped Mark’s face and pulled him into another kiss. Mark couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face, he was genuinely happy, the happiest he’s ever been. “I’ll take that as a yes?” Mark giggled as Jinyoung nodded vigorously.

They laid there peacefully for a couple of hours, not paying any attention to the sound of the door opening. Jackson walks in and sighs, “Please tell me you didn’t fuck on my kitchen floor.” Jackson says dramatically as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Jinyoung was blushing furiously while Mark just laughed. “First of all, OUR kitchen. Second of all, no we didn’t. Unlike you and your boyfriends, I prefer sex on a comfortable bed, not on a small couch—yes I know that you guys fucked on my favorite couch—or on the kitchen counters.” After Mark was done rambling Jackson pulled his lips into a tight line and then placed a hand around his ear, “Oh? What’s that? Is that Bambam calling me? See you later!” He blurted out as he quickly walked out of the dorm, leaving Jinyoung and Mark to laugh until their sides hurt.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**5 Months Later**

“Do you guys actually think it’s a good idea to let Jackson drive? I mean no offense but like, have you actually seen him drive without almost getting us killed at least three times?” Youngjae asks concernedly as he adjusts his position on the van seat so he could be closer to Jaebum. Jackson gasps and turns to look at Youngjae, “First of all, how DARE you? Second of all, he’s kind of right but there’s no way in hell I’m letting Jaebum drive. Youngjae would breathe and Jaebum would lose control of the car while making heart eyes at his boyfriend.” Jackson finished and everyone but Jaebum broke into a fit of laughter.

In the end, they decided to let Jinyoung drive. Despite not having much experience with driving vans before, he was pretty decent. Mark was right next to him in the passenger seat, while the rest were seated in the back. The reason they were in a van (which belonged to Youngjae’s brother), was because they decided to go on a road trip. It was a sudden idea that came to Yugyeom an hour into watching Ponyo for the 434th time. Yugyeom’s boyfriends wanted to just…drive, with no map and no specific destination, but the (kind of) logical person in Mark disagreed, lecturing them on the importance of knowing what they’re getting themselves into; eventually they gave in and let the elders (excluding Jackson) take care of the reservations and whatsoever.

It was currently 5 P.M, everyone had fallen asleep at some point except for Jinyoung and Mark. ‘ _Like We Used To_ ’ by The Rose was playing on the radio and Jinyoung was humming along to the song. Mark placed a hand on Jinyoung’s thigh to grab his attention. Jinyoung pulled over at a gas station and turned to Mark who was flashing him a smile. Mark’s eyes held so much love, you can see it from miles away. He was whipped for Jinyoung that was for sure, and what made this whole ordeal so much better, was the fact that Jinyoung loved him too, he loved him so much.

Jinyoung also loved the night sky, he loved the stars and the moon and Mark already knew of that. One night when Jinyoung took him out for stargazing he had told him, _“Mark, you’re my night sky, my star and my moon.”_ Mark thought that was cheesy as hell but he still felt so touched at the declaration that he couldn’t help but throw himself into the younger’s embrace.

Jinyoung placed his hand on top of Mark’s hand that was still laying on his thigh. They obviously had their ups and downs, they do have their occasional argument but they loved each other. They were destined to be together through all the good and bad times. Jinyoung moves his hand up to Mark’s cheek and pulls him into a passionate kiss. No matter how many times they’ve kissed in the duration of their relationship, the heart fluttering sensation wouldn’t go away, it was like they were having their first (real) kiss all over again. Right as Jinyoung pulls away, still looking at Mark like he held the stars in his eyes, he hears a collective ‘ _ewww_ ’ coming from the back where their friends were seated and supposedly asleep. Both Jinyoung and Mark chuckle, neither wishing for anything more than the company of each other, and their friends too (well, sometimes).

‘ _I love you._ ’ Jinyoung mouthed while facing Mark.

‘ _I love you, too._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I was planning on making this fic longer but I wrote it in a hurry so I'm not very proud of it, but I'm happy with how it ended.   
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos <3 :D  
> Twitter: @gyeommess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt at writing, English isn't my first language and I kind of suck but we'll see where this goes :D


End file.
